House Of Hades
by Mythology1323
Summary: The Prophecy of Seven is happening. Annabeth and Percy have fallen to Tartarus and Hazel, Frank, Piper, Leo, Jason, and Nico must travel to Greece to close the doors, and stop Gaea from rising! Will Annabeth and Percy make it out of Tartarus? Will they close the doors and stop Gaea? Will the world be saved, or will it fall to Gaea?
1. Chapter 1: Percy

Percy

As long as we're together... But for how long?

Me and Annabeth were falling. And I know where we're heading. Tatarus. I now know what Bacchus meant. My trip was definitely going to be harder!

Then something hit my head. Hard. I kept drifting in and out of consciousness. Annabeth started slipping out of my hand. I pulled her close. I wasn't going to lose her ever again. Never. I wrapped my arms around her. She wasn't moving.

We kept falling. Banging against the side of the chasm. I could hear laughing. Gaea. She was watching us, I could feel it. This was her doing, and that just made the fact of going to Tartarus even worse.

We fell deeper and deeper. The rocks crumbling from above us. Some hit us, while others missed. Even though they don't miss by much. I pulled Annabeth close to me and wrapped my arms around her. I wanted to protect her as much as I could.

As we fell, my last memories flooded my mind. I saw Annabeth covered in cobwebs with a bubblewrap cast on her ankle, and her blonde curls all messed up. Then there was Nico and Hazel trying to help us, while Leo and Jason were trying to keep the Athena Parthenos from falling into the pit. Frank had transformed into a giant eagle and was grabbing ropes. Then I saw the last light I might ever see, and I was sucked back into the harsh reality. Surrounded by darkness on a long fall with a hard ending. Nico made it through Tartarus, so maybe Annabeth and I would live to see our friends and family and save the world. Again.

Then we hit the ground. Pain shot up my back as Annabeth and I were thrown away from each other. When I stood, I heard a scream. It was an ear piercing, high-pitched scream, full of terror. I ran in the direction, and found Annabeth face to face with a hellhound. The hellhound looked like Mrs. O'Leary, but it wasn't as sweet as her. It lunged at Annabeth, who swung at it. She sliced it's leg.

I had to protect Annabeth. As the hellhound pounced, I jumped in front of Annabeth and Riptide went through the chest of the hellhound. It exploded into dust. I turned to Annabeth and grabbed her hand. I pulled her close and softly kissed her.

"We should explore", Annabeth said. So, we started walking the opposite way of where the hellhound had come. As we walked, the sky kept getting darker. Thy sky was green and swirling. There was a forest up ahead.

"Why don't we take a break?", I asked. "Alright, we'll make camp in the forest", Annabeth replied.

The forest was creepy and it got suddenly colder when we entered. I held Annabeth's hand tighter. We stopped a little ways into the forest. We ate a little of what we had. Then we laid down. I put my arm around Annabeth and she laid her head on my shoulder.

I woke up to a crunching noise. I jumped straight up, weapons ready, and waited for, whatever it was, to show itself. Then, I would attack. It made a loud roar, and Annabeth woke up. She stood ready, next to me. Then out of the woods came the monster. I remembered the last time I fought it. I was twelve and didn't even know what I was doing. The half-bull, half-man, Minotaur, charged. The fight had begun. I had a feeling it wouldn't be as easy as the first time.

**Sorry if it's bad... this is my first story. Sorry if it's short. Just putting things out there. Trying to work on chapter two. If you have any suggestions, please tell me. I would really appreciate your thoughts!**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Nico

So, this is chapter 2. I hope you guys like it. I tried to make it good! I've been having sorta writers block and I have no idea what to make happen... It's like my imagination ran dry! It's a terrible feeling. Well, anyways, to the story!-

Nico

I knew what Percy meant. Him and Annabeth were going to find the doors. I didn't know if they could get out after closing the doors, and that worried me. I wish I could've done more to help them. I barely made it out of Tartarus, and that was beacuse of Gaea's minions. Percy and Annabeth were strong and powerful. Together they are unstoppable.

Once the Athena Parthenos was loaded on the ship, I explained what happened.

"It's all my fault", Leo said. "If only I hadn't used the fortune cookie from Nemesis".

"Don't beat yourself up, Leo", Jason told him. "We all could've done more to help".

Nico had to lead this group of Demigods to his only friends. "Guys, we're heading to Greece. I have a feeling that this was supposed to hap-".

"They were supposed to fall to their death", Piper screamed.

"It's the only way we can close the doors and stop all this. Percy is the most powerful Demigod I know. With Annabeth, nothing can stop them. They're a perfect team", Nico reassured them. "We'll get them out".

So, Leo set the Argo II for Greece. "Alright everybody, we're headed for Epirus, Greece", Leo yelled from the wheel. Then we were off.

For once I thought things were going good. It would be smooth sailing and we would save our friends quicker. Well, like always, I thought wrong.

A giant eagle flew towards us and knocked the ship sideways. Jason ran to the ballestae and tried to find the target, but the eagle was gone. Then, all of a sudden, we jolted upwards. Jason shot as it flew away, but that just made it even madder.

As the eagle came back to attack once more, Jason shot again. This time it was with Greek Fire. He launched, and hit his target. The eagle caught on fire, and plummeted straight to the ground. When it hit the sidewalks of Rome, it created a huge explosion. Leo sped up the ship to get us far from the explosion. Greek Fire spreads and if it touched the Argo II, we would have a problem.

When i looked down, almost half of Rome was covered in fire. People ran around panicing. Trying to douse the fire. I kinda felt bad for blowing up their city and homes, but it was for our safety. If we died then, they would die later. It was just better this way.

The fire started licking the air above the buildings, but soon Rome was only a red and black speck in the distance. As we headed to Greece, I thought about my time in Tartarus. I hadn't really thought about it yet. After all I went through, I couldn't remember much. It was so horrible. The only way I escaped was because of Gaea's minions.

I knew that Percy and Annabeth might have a chance. Percy was the most powerful demi-god I knew. Put him with Annabeth, and they could get through anything. Together they were unstoppable. They had faced so much together. He had betrayed Percy so many times, and now Percy had saved him and he couldn't repay him.

He knew one thing, though. He was going to find the doors of death and he was going to save his friends. They were going to stop Gaea and save the world. No matter what.

Then the dinner bell sounded. As Nico walked to the dining room, he wondered how he would explain to them what he had agreed to do with Percy. When he got there, everybody turned and looked at him. Hazel and Frank were near each other, holding hands. While, Piper and Jason were sitting together and Jason had his arm around Piper's waist. Leo was standing with the fridge door open, trying to find something to eat.

"So, why exactly are we heading to Epirus, Nico?", Jason asked. He looked like he had been worrying alot lately.

"That's where the doors are. And that's where Percy and Annabeth will be.", I replied. Taking a seat at the end of the table where Annabeth used to sit.

"How do you know for sure that's where they'll be?", Piper asked. You could tell she had been crying.

I took a deep breathe and replied. "Before Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus, Percy told me to meet him on the other side. He means he's going to find the doors and close them from the Tartarus side."

"How will we get them out after the doors have been closed? If they're even there.", Frank asked. He looked big and strong, but he was shaken up pretty easily.

"I don't know how we will get them out, but we'll find a way", I answered honestly. "We have to. Knowing Percy and Annabeth they will make it there. I made it, but barely. Percy is the most powerful demi-god I know. With Annabeth by his side, nothing can stop them. If I made it, then I know they can. As long as they have each other, they should be fine."

Then Hazel came into the conversation. "Nico, I know it may be hard to talk about, but what happened to you in Tartarus. Maybe if we know, we can see what they're going through?"

"I really wish I knew but, unfortunatley, I don't. I can't remember anything from Tartarus. I do know that with two demi-gods, monsters will be more attracted to them. They'll be safe as long as they have their weapons, though."

"Well, with Annabeth gone, we don't have a leader for this quest. So, who's gunna take over?", Leo stated, making his palm catch fire. I saw Frank tense and Hazel calm him down in the corner of my eye. I wonder what that was all about. I just met these new demi-gods and I didn't know much about some of them. Especially Leo and Piper.

I was thinking Jason should take over, when hazel said, "Nico should be the leader!" Everybody looked at her with wide eyes. I'm pretty sure they were either scared of me or didn't trust me.

"I'm just saying. Nico has been through Tartarus. He knows where the doors are, and he's a child of Hades. He's also known Percy and Annabeth the longest out of all of us. He also knew about both camps before anyone else did. Nobody ever expected he was a Greek. He would be a perfect leader!"

After that little speech, everyone agreed that I should be leader. Everyone, except for me. I wasn't really a people person. My only friends were Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia. Most of the time I just talked with the dead! It surprised me that everyone wanted ME to lead them. I wasn't even in the right shape to lead a group of demi-gods into their possible death. Yet, they trusted me!

As I was accepting the fact I was going to lead them, I started to drift off to sleep. Finally having some peace and quiet. But, of course, that had to be ruined by a pounding at my door. As I got up I heard screaming above on the deck. I knew something bad was happening. 'Can't monsters ever just leave us alone!', I thought.

I raced upstairs, expecting to see a giant monster attacking. I had my stygian iron sword at the ready. But when I reached the deck, there wasn't a monster at all.

All I saw was dirty rain. Coming down hard.

Well, it might not be that good, because I'm not really sure on what to do... But, I gave it my best shot. I hope you liked it! Please review, I would really appreciate it. Any suggestions to help me write better would be awesome to. Oh, and if you have any ideas, I would love to hear them! So please, REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3: Annabeth

Annabeth

I was a bit shocked. I was still a little tired and I was trying to register everything. I knew the Minotaur was charging at me, but that's pretty much all I could understand. I lunged away from the Minotaurs attack. Percy lunged at the Minotaur from behind, but the Minotaur interpreted the move and swung around. Percy was slammed into the tree behind him. His back cracking at the impact.

"PERCY!", I screamed. The noise his back made was terrible and sickening. I was instantly washed in pain and anger.

It all hit me like a rock. I was in Tartarus, fighting a bull that Percy had killed when we were twelve. There was a war going on above us somewhere, maybe hurting all our friends. The Minotaur was on a rampage. It was furious.

Percy was still trying to recover from the blow as the Minotaur turned to me. It stamped it's hoof and ran full speed toward me. I stepped to the side at the last minute, letting the Minotaur hit the tree i was leaning against for support. That just made it even more mad.

The Minotaur was stuck, so I took this chance to run over to Percy. I tried to help him up, but he scrunched his face up in pain. I heard the Minotaur bellow from behind me. I hurriedly took off my backpack and dug through it. I grabbed the ambrosia and handed a piece to Percy. As he took it, the ground shook. I turned back around to see the Minotaur pull his head from the tree.

I stood up, ready for the Minotaur. Right as he approached, he changed direction. He charged at Percy. My head started spinning. I went to jump on the Minotaur, but Percy rolled out of the way, groaning in pain. For a minute I was so worried about Percy that I lost focus. I returned to reality as my head hit the ground.

The Minotaur was on top of me. His hot breath blowing on my face. He had me pinned down and I couldn't move. I looked over at Percy and saw him getting up. Riptide forming in his hands. His eyes locked with mine. Green on grey, as we silently came to a quick agreement.

Just as the Minotaur pulled back for the kill, he disintegrated. Yellow powder covered my entire body. Percy stood with his sword pointed down above me, covered in monster powder. He reached down and held out his hand. I happily took it, stood up. Shaking all the powder off of me. The wind picked up and blew the powder into the forest. I knew it wouldn't stay like that for long. We were already in Tartarus. The place where all monsters went when they got killed.

Percy wrapped his arms around me into a tight hug. I could tell he was still in pain, because he tensed up the slightest bit. I hugged him back, careful not to hurt him anymore. He pulled back and kissed my temple.

"Let's get out of this forest before another monster comes", Percy said, letting his arms fall from my waist. He reached over and slipped his hand into mine. Lacing our fingers together. I was so happy he was still with me. We started to walk, but as we walked the forest got deeper and deeper. Instead of getting out, we just got ourselves lost even more in the dark forest.

As we walked, I thought about the good and bad things of being in Tartarus. I was with Percy. After all the time spent away from him, I was glad he was back. I missed the feeling of his arms around me, his lips on mine, and his hand laced through mine. Down here in Tartarus, I'll be spending time with him. No matter what happens, atleast Percy is with me.

I could test my skills, and see how good I really am. All those years training at Camp Half-Blood were leading me to this. I had trained my whole life for fighting monsters. Now I'll see if I'm actually good. The bad part is, if I'm not good, I die. I mean, Nico came out alive, but he barely did. I wasn't so sure that Percy and I would be that lucky. So far, we didn't have any luck.

Even though I was with Percy, it still wasn't as happy as normal. I'm normally happy to see him, but now, it just reminds me that it's my fault we're both down here. Percy acts like it's fine and we can handle this, but i'm not sure we can. I can see that he's upset and trying to keep it together just for me, and I don't want him to. He always tries to help me, and I want to help him back, but he won't let me. He'll say I need it more than he does, but I can tell he's in pain.

I was snapped back in to reality when Percy shook my arm. "Annabeth. There's a lake!" Percy told me. Sure enough, there was a sparkly blue lake with a bridge going across it. It was beautiful, except for the other side. It was a grave yard, and I swear I saw something moving. Being in Tartarus, I wouldn't doubt it any. If we killed it, it would just come right back.

I saw something dark deep in the water, but it was gone as soon as it was there. Percy didn't notice it. He seemed to be looking at something across the lake, and he looked worried. I followed his gaze, and gasped when I saw what he was looking at.

There was a young woman standing in the middle of the bridge. She wore a knee-high dress that was blue like the lake. It was shimmering, and it looked like it was moving. As if it had been made straight from the lake. Her hair was black and went past her shoulders. It was in a braid down her back.

"Hi", she said while waving. "My name is Arethusa. I am a naiad, and I believe that you are lost".

We just stared at her until Percy finally said, "How do you know we are lost?" Arethusa just smiled and shook her head, slighty. "You to are to innocent to be monsters. I know you don't belong down here in Tartarus. I highly doubt you want to cross the bridge. Many dangers lurk in that cemetary".

"If only monsters are in Tartarus, then why are you here?", I asked her. She laughed while looking at me expectantly, as if I should know why.

"You see, my dear, this is my bridge. I only let the ones I believe can survive, pass.", Arethusa replied. I wasn't sure if she would let us pass. She was looking at us as if she was analyzing if we could fight. I sorta hoped we couldn't pass, but I also believed we need to so we could find the Doors Of Death.

"You may pass, but beware, those creatures will stop at nothing to attack you. They will only attack if you stop walking. My warning is, do not stop moving. Always go forward, and you will be safe. I believe you are good enough to follow my directions and heed my warning. No harm shall come your way.", Arethusa reassured us.

I was scared, but I wasn't going to show it. Percy and I started across the bridge. We thanked Arethusa and entered the grave yard. Percy grabbed my hand reassuringly, and smiled. I smiled back as we trudged ahead. Out of the corner of my eye, I kept seeing shadows shifting and moving around. I was scared to look back so I just looked at Percy or the ground.

After about an hour of walking, we finally exited the cemetary. I was so glad! I was tired and nervous. We walked for about 30 more minutes, until we stopped for rest. We were near an open meadow. We layed in the grass. My head on Percy's shoulder with his arm around my waist pulling me close to him.

"How much more do we have to suffer?", I asked Percy. He moved his head to look at me.

Let's just enjoy the peace while we can. Then we'll figure evrything out." He said back as he leaned in. I leaned in to and soon our lips were touching. He pulled me closer as we kissed, and I smiled against his lips. He pulled away and smiled, putting our foreheads together.

I yawned, and Percy knew I was tired. He told me to go to sleep and he'd have first watch. After some arguing, we agreed that we would both sleep and just relax for a moment. Taking in the fact that it's probably the only peace we will ever get in Tartarus.

I layed my head on his shoulder, and Percy layed his head on mine. Right as my head it his shoulder, I was surrounded by blackness. For once, I wasn't attacked by nightmares, instead I had a peaceful sleep, wrapped in Percy's arms.

I haven't updated in a while! This chapter is my longest yet. I hope everyone enjoys. I just got done with school and exams and my birthday is in like a week and a half! I can't wait... I asked for Percy Jackson books, well, the ones I don't already own, anyways. Well, I hope you like the chapter. Please review! Ideas and thooughts would be great! R&R! 


	4. Chapter 4: Jason

Jason

Typhon. He was the only monster I could think of that could control rain. The rain was pushing us back and making it harder to sail. Typhon may be trapped but the rain itself was fighting us. Holding us back from reaching Greece.

If Gaea rose that would mean Typhon would be freed from his prison. That would make the end of the world even worse then it would be with just Gaea. Who knew how many others would be freed.

Leo stood at the helm reading about the Archimedes Sphere. "Jason! Come help me!", Leo shouted over the rain. I ran up to the helm pushing against the rain. I tried to control it, but nothing worked.

"Leo! What are you doing! We're being attacked by rain, and you're still trying to read that thing.", I yelled to Leo. He looked up at me, like I had offended him.

"This THING might be able to help us! Help me find a shield activator!", Leo said.

"Oh, sorry.", I replied. I searched the scrolls trying to find something to cover the ship, but nothing showed up. We must have looked for about 10 minutes, and I was starting to lose hope. Where were the others? How could they possibly sleep through all of this?

"I FOUND SOMETHING!", Leo shouted happily. He kept looking back and forth from the scroll to the Archimedes sphere, pressing a lot of buttons and turning knobs. I had no clue what he was doing, but it looked right.

All of a sudden, a bright blue light shot out of the sphere. Then it started to fan out and cover the boat. Soon the boat was surrounded by a blue circle, and no rain hit us.

Leo sighed and sat down, exhausted. He was soaked even more than I was. He looked about ready to pass out.

"Leo, maybe you should go rest.", I offered. He just shook his head.

"I have to make sure the shield stays up untill we're safe.", Leo argued. He looked terrible, he needed a break.

"I'll go get the others and wake them up and Coach Hedge can watch the helm. You seriously need a break, man." I said. This time he didn't argue. He just got up and walked down stairs. I followed him and stopped at each door. I woke everyone up. I even stopped at Annabeth and Percy's doors. Then I remembered that they weren't here.

When I got to the deck, everyone turned to look at me, except Hedge who I had told to watch the helm. I explained everything that had happened while they were sleeping.

"I can't believe I slept through all that!", Piper said. She looked tired. Like she had been up all night crying. I figured she was still upset after losing Annabeth and Percy. We all were, but it seemed to affect Nico the most.

"Do you know how long this is going to last?", Nico asked me. I shrugged.

"I don't know. It could keep going until the quest is over, or it could stop in the next couple of minutes.", I admitted, not really sure what would happen. "The shield may even break if a monster attacked us."

"Thanks for the reassurance!", Nico said. He looked terrible. He was super thin and straggly. His clothes were way to big for him and he had bags under his eyes. He was really pale. Almost like a ghost. I wondered if that's what Percy and Annabeth would look like if, or when, they get out of Tartarus.

I hoped they would find the doors, but how would they escape if they needed to be closed from both sides. I haven't known Nico for that long but I would be really upset if he did have to stay after all he's been through. I think he knows that he's the ghost king, but none of want to bring it up. Yet, we are all thinking it.

I was exhausted. Trying to stop that rain really used my energy. But I didn't want any dreams, and I was to worried about Annabeth and Percy. What was happening to them right now? Piper's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Jason, you look tired. Maybe you should go try to get some rest.", She said. I wanted to stay and help but I knew she'd make me. So I went downstairs to my room.

As I layed in bed worry filled my mind. I was doubting we could save them, but I couldn't think like that. I tried to think they would be fine, but no matter what they would be hurt when we found them. Percy's not invulnerable anymore, so are they really as strong as they used to be?

Soon sleep took me over and I was surrounded by darkness. That's when the nightmares came.

I was standing in a black room and in front of me were giant doors. The Doors of Death. All of a sudden there was laughter coming from all around me. I knew it was Gaea.

"My spawn, you shall not win. I will rise, but you can be spared. Join me. Help me rise." Gaea said.

"No! I would never join you. We are going to defeat you and your army. You won't rise. We'll stop you!", I yelled back.

"Silly demi-god. I just need two of you to rise. I prefer Percy and Annabeth to awaken me at the ancient lands, and they are sperated from your help. I really do hope they live through Tartarus. It would be a shame if they couldn't wake me."

"We'll save Percy and Annabeth. None of us will wake you. You'll have to find someone else!" I was starting to get mad. If she really thought we would help her, she was insane. She wasn't winning this war.

"Just think about your choice. You can join me at anytime. I will see you soon", Gaea said. Then the scene changed.

I was standing in a meadow, and in front of me was Percy and Annabeth. They were sleeping, and they were so peaceful he almost thought they were dead.

'How could someone be peaceful and relaxed when there in Tartarus?', Jason thought.

He wondered if Gaea had something to do with the fact that they haven't been attacked yet. Seeing them like this made him happy. It lessened his worry, and he was definetly going to tell the others that they Percy and Annabeth were alive and safe.

The scene changed again and he was standing at Camp Half-Blood. Everybody was setting up weapons and walls of defense. They were fitting aromor and finding swords and daggers. Chiron looked like he had aged 30 years. I knew they were preparing for war.

I ran up to the crest of Half-Blood Hill, near Thalia's pine. On the farm road, SUV's were racing toward the camp. Eagles and chariots were flying overhead. I hoped Camp Half-Blood would be able to defend themselves until we returned.

Then Gaea's face appeared on the hill. I jumped back so that I wasn't standing on her. Then she spoke in my head.

"This is the future, son of Jupiter. Romans are still in western New York, but they are heading this way and they will be here sooner than you think. You can stop this war, join my side and I will stop the fight. I will tell them the truth."

I was furious. I hated Gaea, and I knew that nothing could stop the Roman Army. They were on a war path, and this conversation with Gaea was a waste of time. They were getting closer to Camp Half-Blood and our deadline was getting shorter.

I heard someone scream my name. I looked around but, didn't see anyone. They called my name again and I knew it was Piper. Her scream was filled with fear. I shot awake and found her shaking me.

"Jason! I thought you were dead! Your paler than Nico!", She shouted at me.

"I'm sorry Piper, it was just nightmares.", I replied trying to make her feel better.

"There's a meeting in 10 minutes in the dining room." She said. Then she turned around and walked away.

So I got dressed and headed to the dining room. Right when I walked in everyone look at me. I walked to my seat, which was next to Piper, and sat down. it felt kind of weird with everyone's eyes on me.

"So, Jason, do you want to share your dream?", Piper asked me. So I started explaining my dream.

When I got to the part about Percy and Annabeth, everyone smiled.

"I'm so glad they're okay", Hazel said. Piper agreed with her and so did Nico.

Coach Hedge looked surprised. "How dare they! I grounded them and now they're sleeping together! I though Annabeth would be smarter than that!" I was stunned Hedge woukld say that considering they were in Tartarus. Leo beat me to it, though.

"Coach! Percy and Annabeth are in Tartarus! How can you be mad that they're sleeping? At least they're still alive. Aren't you happy they're okay?" Leo asked Hedge.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be? It's just that I grounded them and they did it again!" Coach seemed exasperated.

"Atleast they have each other for comfort", Frank added, agreeing with Leo. That was a first. Then Nico joined in.

"As long as they're safe, it shouldn't matter. What's matters is that they're together and alive. They are more powerful than anyone I know, when they are together. If they were sperated, then we'd have to worry. They're strong, but they can still make mistakes and without the other, they'd be done. Annabeth has saved percy from death so many times before. Having them in Tartarus puts that death rate up." Nico looked relieved that they were okay, but mad that Coach would say that. "It's nice they have a chance to relax and just be with each other. After all that's happened to them, don't you think they deserve it?"

"I guess your right kid. They do deserve a break. I'll look past it this time, but this is it." Hedge replied. Nico looked happy. Then we all got food. Halfway through our meal, a loud noise scared all of us. We ran up to the deck to find that the shield had turned off and that we were out of Rome.

Going to Greece had never seemed real until now. It didn't really seem fair that we were going to Greece, when Percy and Annabeth were in Tartarus, and I know Annabeth has always wanted to see Greece. They would see it soon. We were getting closer to saving them, and we would. Then we would defeat Gaea.

Then the Argo II tilted to portside and almost sent us over board. I caught Piper before she fell over the rail.

"HYDRA!", Leo shouted from the helm. A shot of fire came from underneath the ship and shot up, just missing us.

I know it's alot of talking, but it shows how they feel about losing their leaders. Hope you like it. Sorry updating took so long. I had my birthday and friends came over and spent like a week with me, and i've had sports. So, I'm sorta busy. But i'll try updating faster. I hope you haven't forgotten this story! Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5: Percy

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a lot going on. Anyway, here's the fifth chapter of my House Of Hades! I'm not the best at fight scenes so they might not be the best but I hope you like the chapter! Hope you haven't forgotten this story!

Percy

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was that Annabeth and I were surrounded by monsters. They were Telkhines. I shook Annabeth and she woke up. We could fight them, but we were badly outnumbered. We slowly got up and I uncapped riptide.

Right as I uncapped my pen the telkhines charged. Me and Annabeth fought back to back like we had so many times before.

"Annabeth! Look out!", I screamed. That was my mistake. She turned towards me and the telkhine came up behind her and hit her head. She crumpled to the ground. Then, all of a sudden, everything went black as a sharp pain shot through my skull.

When I woke up, I had a terrible headache. I was in a cell, and Annabeth was no where to be found. I slowly looked around. She was in the cell across from me. Both cells had two Telkhines guarding them. The ceiling was low and had stalagmites hanging from it.

As I focused on everything, I noticed that the ground was slightly wet, and moss was starting to grow on the walls. There was no windows for air to get in, and it was stuffy and hard to breathe. The only light was from a lamp that was sitting on a table in between the two cells.

I had to get Annabeth and, we had to get out of here. I reached into my pocket and felt my pen. I looked over to Annabeth and saw that her backpack wasn't with her. I found it under the table with her dagger. Then Annabeth stirred in her cell, and her grey eyes stared into my green ones.

*Are you okay?*, I mouthed to Annabeth. She nodded her head and looked around. Taking in her surroundings. When her eyes landed on her knife and bag, she glared. She hates it when people mess with her stuff. She looked back at me.

*Do you have riptide?*, She mouthed. I nodded my head, and she looked a little relieved and also a little mad. She started to stand up. The two Telkhines guarding her looked at her and snarled. She glared back and walked to the front.

I stood up, as well, and walked over to my guards. I noticed one of them holding the keys. I found the lock on the cell door and, I knew if I could get those keys, Annabeth and I would be able to get out. Annabeth had her thinking face on and I could almost see little gears in her head, because she was thinking so fast.

I ran my hand along the wall. I had an idea. I didn't know if it would work and, I knew it was desperate thinking but I knew I had to try. I focused on all the water in my cell and Annabeth's and, I felt the familiar tug in my gut as all the water tore away from the ceiling, walls, and floors.

I swirled it around the Telkhines and after a few minutes I released the ball of water. the Telkhines crashed to the floor unconscious. The one with the keys landed closet to Annabeth.

"Annabeth! Grab the keys and unlock us.", I said. She realised what I was doing and knelt down and reached for the keys. She grabbed the keys and unlocked her cell. She went to grab her stuff from under the table. As she ran over to me, the Telkhines started moving and waking up.

By the time I got out, all the Telkhines were up and had there weapons pointed at us. I grabbed Riptide and uncapped it. The first Telkhine lunged and with the first swing he burst into dust. Then all three attacked at once.

Annabeth didn't have her invisibility cap with her so she couldn't sneak up on them while I distract them. So we would just have to go with luck. Annabeth was trying to get in close so I decided to try and help her. I parried a blow they aimed at her and, thankfully, she knew what I was doing. She ducked underneath and stabbed the Telkhines stomach.

Two down, two to go. We battled one on one and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth struggling as little with her ankle. She was slowing down. I tried to kill my Telkhine faster. I faked a strike to the head and then sliced it's abdomen.

I then went to go help Annabeth. I snuck up behind the Telkhine and stabbed it right in the middle of it's back. It exploded into powder all over me and Annabeth. I grabbed her hand and we sprinted down the corridor. We were almost out the door when Annabeth's ankle gave out. I turned around so fast, she didn't even have time to hit the floor before I caught her.

I picked her up bridal style and walked the rest of the way through the door, knowing we weren't being chased. She was really light. I carried her until the building was out of sight. Then I set her down and sat next to her. We both needed to rest and now seemed the best time.

"Can I see your backpack?", I asked Annabeth. She handed to me and, I searched through till I found the ambrosia. I handed her a couple of pieces and put it back. She took it and started to nibble it.

"You need some to.", Annabeth told me.

"I'm fine. We need it for your ankle.", I said back. All I felt was tired. She grabbed my arm and showed me a long cut that I hadn't even noticed. It was bleeding really bad, but it didn't even hurt. It was pretty much just numb.

She grabbed her bag and brought the ambrosia back out. She handed me some with a look saying not to argue on her face.

"You're going to eat some.", She insisted. So I took it and started to eat it. When we finished eating it, I went to scout out the place where we were.

A little down ther road, there was a creek. I could still see Annabeth and I was looking at her the whole time making sure nothing happened to her. The creek was clean enough to drink so I filled up some water bottles she had in her bag that we had already finished.

Then I walked back over and got some granola bars out of her bag. I gave one to Annabeth and I ate one myself. Then I layed down for a nap. I knew we had to get moving but we needed a break. Annabeth's ankle had to heal a little more.

Annabeth layed down next to me and layed her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. I rested my chin on her head. She cuddled up against me and I drifted off into sleep. I had another nightmare as soon as the darkness hit me.

I was standing in front of a mountain range. This one was different, though. Instead of snowcapped tops, they were covered in something bright red and they were completely black. I really hoped it wasn't blood. Then Gaea's sleeping face appeared on the mountain side. She was smiling and she looked like she had all the time in the world.

"You may have escaped your prison, my little pawn. Yet, all the monsters in Tartarus are on my side. They wish to be rewarded. You are all they need. Or the girl, Annabeth", At her name I got mad. She would not hurt Annabeth!, "It does not matter, as long as one is alive. You will both die in the end." Gaea spoke into my mind.

"You won't hurt Annabeth. Both of us will get out of here alive! No matter what you throw at us. We will defeat you!" I yelled back.

"Join me, or suffer", She whispered. A black vortex started swirling next to her, but nothing came out.

"I'll never join you, Dirt Face.", I spat. Then a bunch of hellhounds came swarming out of the vortex. Their mouths were foaming and their eyes were blood red.

I started to run, but no matter how fast I went, they still caught up. One jumped onto my back and pinned me on my stomach. It sunk it's claws into my back and the pain felt so real and vivid. I could feel the blood leaking through my shirt. I was loosing so much all at once. I knew it couldn't be real, but it felt as if it was.

I could hear someone screaming my name, but it was distant. One jumped aiming to bite my throat, but something shook me just before it's teeth punctured my skin and I sat bolt upright. I was breathing hard and covered in a cold sweat. I was shaking violently and Annabeth was trying to calm me down. She was crying and her face was etched with worry and concern.

When I calmed down I asked Annabeth, "What's wrong? Are you okay?" She wiped her tears away and hugged me tight. I hugged her back as she buried her head in my chest. She looked up into my eyes and they were filled with relief.

"Percy, I'm okay. What about you? You were screaming but they weren't normal screams. They were filled with pain and agony. They sounded terrible. You were shaking and muttering and you wouldn't wake up! I thought I'd lost you.", She said. Whispering the last part.

"I'm fine. I promise. Just a bad dream. You know you'll never lose me.", I replied, kissing her gently on the lips. I pulled back and rested my forehead on hers. Still trying to calm my breathing. My heart was racing faster then ever.

"What was it?", She asked after a while of silence. I opened my eyes and stared into hers and I knew she meant my dream. I pulled away and took a deep breathe. I told Annabeth my dream and she was silent the whole time. When I finished she didn't say anything. She just pulled me into a hug and held me close to her, as if she never wanted to let me go.

I hugged her back just as much. I didn't want to lose her. I loved Annabeth no matter what. Gaea wouldn't get her life, or mine. I pulled away and stood up. I held my hand out to Annabeth and helped her up.

"We should start heading somewhere.", I told Annabeth. We chose to go to the left. Considering the prison was to the right. I laced my fingers through hers and we forged ahead down the path.

"Do you even know where we're going?", Annabeth asked me.

"Nope. No idea.", I shrugged. I didn't know where this lead or what lie up ahead, but hopefully it was the Doors of Death. We needed to get there as soon as possible, and we would either have to wait for the others. Or they would have to wait for us. As long as none of us end up dead because of Gaea, Tartarus, or the war.

Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know how it is. Anything I can make better or tips. This is personally my favorite chapter so far.  
Disclaimer: I do not own HoO. Rick Riordan does.  
The * means that's being mouthed.  
Review! :D ~Mythology1323 


	6. Chapter 6: Nico

Nico

I stumbled away from the railing so fast, I almost fell over. I caught myself and got my stygian iron sword. Everybody else did the same. Leo stood at the helm trying to steer us away from the hydra to safety. We had to slice the hydra anywhere but it's neck up.

In order to do that, one of us would have to jump on it's back. When it turns to monster dust, though, whoever goes would fall. We were very high in the air. The drop alone would kill you, if the hyrda hadn't yet itself. I saw a blur of gold down on the ground. 'Great more monsters', I thought to myself.

"One of us has to get on it's back, but the drop is terrible,", I said. Then Hazel smiled like she had an amazing idea.

"I'll do it. I'll kill the hydra from it's back.", Hazel said while smiling.

"No. Hazel, you could possibly die by doing this!", I screamed at her. She just got a stubborn look on her face and pointed to the gold blur.

"Arion. He'll catch me. I'm sure. I'll be fine.", She said with determination. She wasn't going to let me win this one.

"Fine, I guess. Just try to be careful!", I told her. She nodded and jumped off the boat. She landed on one of the hydra's necks. She slid down till she was on it's back, then grabbed on and stopped herself.

We were all busy trying to distract the hydra, and when Hazel stabbed the monster, we stumbled back in surprise. It was raining hydra dust.

"ARION!", Hazel screamed as she fell to the ground. Arion was no where to be seen. Arion was never really there to begin with. I couldn't lose Hazel. I had already lost Bianca, I couldn't lose my other sister as well.

I had brought her back so she could live again. Longer than before. Not so she could die quicker than her first life. I refused to let her down.

"Jason! Fly down there and catch Hazel!" I yelled at Jason. He stood up and jumped over the edge. Piper, Leo, Frank, and I all ran to the rail and watched. Jason was falling faster than Hazel.

He quickly caught up to her. He wrapped his arms around her just seconds before she hit the ground. I let out a breathe I didn't even know I was holding. I was so relieved.

When Jason set Hazel down on the deck. I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her. She hugged me back instantly. I was afraid to let her go.

"I'm so happy your okay.", I whipsered in her ear.

"I'm so sorry. I should've known better it's all my fault". She whispered back. Her voice sounded choked.

When I finally pulled back, I realized that she was crying. I grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"It wasn't your fault", I told her. I gave her a reassuring smile. She slowly nodded and smiled back. Then she gave everyone a hug, including Leo. She finished crying and we all headed down stairs.

Leo stayed on deck to set the coordinates and put on autopilot. He ran off and we headed to the Dining room. Several minutes later, Leo sprinted through the door and we all got food. We sat in our seats.

Jason on the right of the head chair with Piper on his left. Next to Piper was Leo. I sat next to Leo at the other end of the table, while Hazel sta to the left of me with Frank next to her. Annabeth and Percy's chair were empty.

Looking at them seemed to bring the mood down a little. Nico couldn't believe it was taking so long to get to Epirus. He wondered if Percy and Annabeth were already at the doors, or if they had even started looking for it yet.

He knew they weren't dead. He would've felt their presence in the Underworld. He had faith in them. After all they've been through he knew they were strong enough to make it out.

Coach Hedge came in and silently stood by the counter. Since Percy and Annabeth fell, he hasn't talked much. THe only time he talks is to say how he could've done more.

We keep telling him nothing could've been done, but he wouldn't buy it.

"I hope our luck gets better.", Leo said breaking my thoughts and the silence that filled the room.

"Ya, after everything we've been through we deserve it.", Piper said. We all silently agreed with her.

"But, a demigod's life is never fair." I reminded her.

Just look at Percy and Annabeth.", Jason said. " They save the world and think the next prophecy will happen in years. Then it starts almost a month after the war. They never get a break. Now there in Tartarus. Their lives have the worst luck of all of us."

That made everybody super uspet. Piper and Hazel started crying and Coach Hedge left the room. If anybody else knew what happened to Percy and Annabeth, I wonder what they are thinking.

If anybody at Camp Half-Blood knew, they would be devastated. Especially Chiron and Grover. Chiron acts like their parent and Grover is their best friend.

Sally is probably worried sick about Percy being gone for almost a year. If the Olympians knew what was going on, I wonder if Athena and Posiedon finally agree with each other, and are upset about their children.

So many things could be happening now and we would never know. We don't even how Gaea is doing. I just hope for once we'll get a little break.

"Let's all get some sleep and let the Argo II stay on auto pilot." I said. I got up and left, with everyone following close behind me. We seperated at our rooms.

I layed on my bed thinking about everything that has happened in my life watching the stars from the lantern. I don't know how long I stayed awake, but eventually, sleep took over and I drifted off to sleep.

Sorry for the wait. Here's chapter six. School starts Tomorrow and I don't want to go back. It might be awhile till the next update. I have sports and homework. I'm only looking forward to doing Greek Mythology in english and seeing my friends.

I hope you liked it. Please review! It would mean alot! 


End file.
